


Where is the Lie

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Draco is up to something even when he's not up to anything at all, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, probably should include crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: “And we had to call Fred to get your thumb unstuck, remember?”Draco was smiling at him with far too much self-satisfaction to be good for anyone.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Where is the Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the host (Ana-Iliad) of this month's drabble challenge. It has been a more challenging month than most and the whole discord has shined throughout, but Jay has been especially wonderful considering the internet straight-up ate my drabble. <3

“And we had to call Fred to get your thumb unstuck, remember?”

Harry closed his eyes and wished for this conversation to end.

“Oh! That time with the sugar quills!” Ron said, “They got jammed in his-”

“Ron!” Harry hated how he sounded like a scandalised Hermione, but  _ really.  _

Speaking of. “Step off, Ron,” Hermione grinned a wicked grin, “besides, it was way funnier when Crookshanks got caught in his robes.”

Ginny snorted. “It was more than just his  _ robes.”  _

Draco was smiling at him with far too much self-satisfaction to be good for anyone. 

“Then there was that time you shrunk your clothes!”

Ginny leaned close into Draco,  _ “All  _ his clothes.”

“The jelly slugs,” Neville said with glee, “Remember the jelly slugs?”

There was a smirk on Draco’s lips and Harry was going to die.

“And the time,” Ron could barely speak through his laughter, “the time we charmed the dicks-”

“The  _ dildos,”  _ Hermione said, like that helped.

Ginny scoffed. “So fake dicks, whatever.”

_ “Guys,”  _ Harry begged. He wasn’t above it; desperation had set in.

“Since  _ you  _ brought up the dicks,” Neville began.

But Harry was quite done. “ _ Guys!”  _ he cried, “ _ Why  _ are we talking about this?”

His friends quieted, and finally seemed to look at him. Harry could feel the heat of embarrassment all over his face. 

Draco shrugged an elegant shoulder. “I asked about favorite memories from Hogwarts. If you happen to feature in all of them, that just means your friends love you very much, doesn’t it?”

That didn’t sound right to Harry, but he couldn’t quite figure out where the lie was.

...

“Remember when-”

“Please stop.”


End file.
